


For Someone Else

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Category: Cegan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cegan, M/M, Poor Ron, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: lil bit of angst for ya. PLEASE COMMENT





	For Someone Else

Ron looked at Carl, the boy who meant everything to him. 

Ron leaned against the bar counter, elbow propped upon its surface with a cheek rested in his palm as he gazed to the younger male beside him who was spinning a story about one of his latest runs but Ron heard very little of it, lost in his own daydreams. those green eyes fixated on the others pretty face, lingering over his flowing chesnut hair and those pink lips that were moving eighty miles a hour, he must've been talking about someone he hated, then again Carl hated many people here at the sanctuary, almost everyone. /almost./

Ron took a deep breath, the surrounding chatter fading into a jumble of soft mumbles, even Carl's voice mixed in and faded away in time as he let his mind wonder and his heart race. Carl meant so much to him, true they had a rocky start but after his family was eaten alive Ron was left feeling hallow and broken but even after how horribly he had treated Carl, even after shooting his eye out he was still there, offering his friendship and comfort when he needed it most and from then on they grew closer and Ron became rather dependent on the sherrifs boy, never leaving his side. Carl was all he had left, Carl made life worth living again, Carl was the only person he could lean on and trust, Carl made him feel less afraid of everything. 

soon enough something in the story made Carl smile, and it was the most contagious thing. in that instant Ron's own smile grew and he blinked slowly, in complete la la land. he stared at Carl like he was a magnificent sunrise warming his world, if only he could tell Carl how he felt. 

the dirty blonde's eyes fell down to one of Carl's hands that laid against the countertop and one of his own inched closer and closer to it, feeling both dualities of magnetism between their bodies. he felt on one hand he wanted nothing more than to hold Carl close yet at the same time he pushed himself away out of guilt for all he had done to Carl in the past and everytime he even looked at the young Grimes he was reminded of his transgression and a spike of shame punctured his heart, keeping his deeper feelings at bay yet there were moments like this he was unable to help himself.

the backs of their fingers nearly brushed against each other and Ron felt the warmth in his chest bloom vibrantly, the small contact alone working like morphine on his crumbled soul. the older teens fingers twitched and he begun to slide his hand ontop of Carl's, who thankfully didn't seem to notice or care about the contact as he and Ron were quite affectionate even as friends, their relationship often times blurring the line between companionship and lovers as long hugs, cuddles and even kisses on the head or cheek weren't uncommon.

Ron felt a bit of sweat become dew like on his neck, internally fighting tooth and nail within himself over what he should do, take Carl's hand or pull away like the coward he was. he swallowed and emerald eyes met with a sapphire one and his heart painfully papulated in his chest, beating like a hummingbirds wings as tensions rose. 

Ron's hand slowly inched ontop of Carls, first he hooked their pinky fingers together, then before he knew it he softly grasped the back of the boys hand, his thumb brushing along the side of it in a soothing manner and for a moment Ron could forget

 

forget Carl wasn't his. 

 

Ron reached a hand up to brush Carl's bang behind his ear, which got Carl to stop his chatter and look to his friend who had a deeply sentimental and loving gaze in his eyes. Ron gave Carl's hand a soft squeeze and took a deep breath, the words simply floating out of his heart without any restraint or filter

"Carl, I lo----"

before he could even finish his sentence, before he could finally break out of his own hesitant restrictions a man slung his arm around Carl's shoulders and kissed his cheek. 

"hey babyboy~" a deep, drawling voice mused. Carl smiled, but this smile made Ron's stomach turn and he slid his hand off of the long haired boy's. 

"hey Negan~" Carl greeted warmly, leaning in to kiss his lover deeply yet briskly. Ron sulked, feeling his heart shredding all over again, crashing down from his high of him and Carl laughing and smiling as they were seconds ago. the blonde took a swig of his beer and stared to the counter, picking at the wet paper label around the glass bottle.

Negan looked over to Carl's leach, his hand holding the young teens hip "break time's just about up, ain't it? there's still a shit ton of work to be done around here. " as always Ron didn't respond, especially not now when he felt a painful lump swell in his throat that only grew worse as Negan spoke. "anyway, I've already had a hell'ova day and I could use some stress relief ~" the man nearly growled in Carl's ear, pulling him snug against his built body.

the one eyed boy chuckled and kissed Negans cheek, patting his chest "don't be such a pervert ~" he whispered, not liking when his boyfriend said such immodest things infront of his friends or family but of course this only lead the savior to do it more. without another word Negan scooped Carl up like a bride and Ron just wanted to puke, maybe then he'd feel a little less sick and heavy. 

"bye Ron, I'll try to see you after your shift" Carl promised as Negan begun carrying him off. the lanky youth weakly wove and gave a flimsy smile, left all alone in the rowdy bar. he should be the one to have Carl in his arms...they knew each other longer, they've been through more together but now some bastard had stolen him away, he was robbed of his whole world that now he could only get stolen glances of.

whenever they got meer minutes alone together Ron could be happy again, he could forget about all his troubles, he could pretend him and Carl were a couple. when the pair smiled together it was so easy to forget...

...Carl wasn't his.


End file.
